<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>成长痛 by petrell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754910">成长痛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell'>petrell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在一场公路旅行中，全昭妍知道了徐穗珍退后的原因，并且终有一日她会解决这迟来的成长痛</p><p>*时间设定上个世纪九十年代，是那个电台梗</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>成长痛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p><p>徐穗珍正开着老旧的福特疾驰在空无一人的大道上，车道两边高大的棕榈树在飞速后退，扬起的尘埃还未来得及飘散就被甩在身后。她面无表情——隐藏在墨镜之下也让人看不清，红唇在烈日照耀下闪闪发光。</p><p>这是一场已经启程的公路旅行。启程者却不是徐穗珍，而是她副驾驶座上的人——全昭妍。这一切的起因荒谬又奇妙，仅仅只是因为她想进行一次旅行——这件事从她的嘴里说出来就像吃饭睡觉一样平常。她想，所以她不顾一切地来了，来到美国，这个总是充斥着火和爱的地方。</p><p>她说要趁着年轻，趁着她和徐穗珍还有力气做这些事的时候尽情享受，徐穗珍翻了个白眼说这就是你说什么都要我来陪你的理由？未免也太说服不了我。</p><p>全昭妍说抛硬币，正面你听我的，反面我听你的。徐穗珍没拒绝也没点头，全昭妍拿出硬币向上拋。</p><p>硬币在空中停滞，落下。</p><p>02.</p><p>就像之前说过的，这个总是充满热气的国家，烈日都比韩国的更毒辣，就算开了空调还是一股股燥热涌入，全昭妍只穿着一件吊带，冰凉的汽水顺着喉咙流下。</p><p>她并没有感觉有多好，最近的生活可以说是糟透了，压力如洪水猛兽一瞬就让她喘不过气，她知道自己急需释放。</p><p>于是她辞职，辞职的时候上司问她是不是跳槽，她说不是，只是去把真实的自己找回来，对面戴着眼镜的男人露出了她从来没见过的表情，他说祝<br/>你好运。</p><p>好运？她捏着金属罐，这场旅行从一开始就不存在好运。她和徐穗珍，从认识彼此开始就有许多许多的不和，不管是思想还是行为上，她们俩总是两极。徐穗珍是闷死都不会让别人知道自己在想什么的人，而她倾向于开口解决问题。总之她们吵过无数次，有人说徐穗珍愿意和你吵架说明她把你当很好的朋友，这也是倾诉的一种。</p><p>可问题就出在这里，全昭妍不知道什么时候开始，她开始不满足与和徐穗珍仅仅只是用朋友的方式相处，她开始想要更多。想每分每秒看见她，想早晨第一个和她说早安，想吻她时就可以吻她，还有很多的想法在全昭妍脑子里萌发扎根生长。</p><p>她感觉到疼痛，这种痛就像她青春期那几年的痛。那时每每在半夜不清醒的梦中，全昭妍就能感受到成长的痛苦，莫名的压力与骚动像一张编织细密的大网笼罩住她脑袋里清明的那一部分。她时常惊醒在午夜，并且无法入睡。于是她在无数个失眠的夜里学会合理使用安眠药，常常吃完后一觉睡到天亮但没有舒适感，身体的酸痛提醒着她这只是缓兵之计，但她对此没有什么解决方法。她能做的只有在每个夜晚醒来，醒来，再次醒来。</p><p>她知道疼痛的根源是什么，但她无能为力。因为她在步入青春期的开端时发现自己是同性恋。这个词对她来说不陌生，她见过一些，也在互联网上看见过，但这不代表她可以接受自己是同性恋。</p><p>九十年代的韩国，经济迅速发展的同时文化也在绽放。大家都思想保守又开放，大街上可以看见穿着各式各样衣服的女孩，复古或是新潮，阔腿裤配着紧身上衣，大波浪染成栗色，夸张的耳饰和项链叮当响。彼时全昭妍的同学都在听张国荣的歌，她却对美丽的女性情有独钟，起初她以为是对异性的欣赏和依赖，渐渐她发现不是这样的，她对这些美丽的女性有性幻想，看见她们的唇和纤细的腰肢会浑身发热，渴望触及她们但理智告诉全昭妍这是不正常的。</p><p>大家可以接受露脐装，可以接受比基尼，但接受不了同性恋。</p><p>我是同性恋，在高一的末尾，全昭妍这么对自己说。这对她来说是一个新的、陌生的、不愿触及的世界，她能做的只有逃避。</p><p>同年她认识了徐穗珍，徐穗珍是隔壁班的同学，比她大五个月但晚了一年上学，所以看起来很成熟。她很可靠，像姐姐，全昭妍第一印象是这样的。运动会全昭妍脚扭到了于是提前下场，她坐在草地上默默叹息着，徐穗珍走过来丢给她一袋冰块，“用这个吧，等下我陪你去医务室。”</p><p>“好的，谢谢你，但是…”，全昭妍拿着冰块，有些不知所措。</p><p>徐穗珍蹲下来看着她。</p><p>好漂亮的眼睛，全昭妍想。</p><p>“看你像小狗一样坐在这里，不忍心让你一个人难受，所以我来陪你。我知道你叫全昭妍，我叫徐穗珍。”</p><p>“谢谢你，穗珍。”全昭妍笑着说。</p><p>她抬头看向跑道，她的男朋友正在比赛。小麦色的肌肉反射着汗的颜色，猎猎风声吹过他的鬓角，短发被汗浸湿。全昭妍看着，只是看着，平静、毫无波澜，她想谈恋爱真的好无聊，为什么大家要对一个自己明明没有感觉的人微笑？</p><p>她的逃避方式是谈恋爱——和男人。她想可能是我没有遇见我心动的男生，于是她开始和不同类型的男生约会，但最终都以分手为结局。眼前的这个男生也会是同样的结局。</p><p>全昭妍感到抱歉，但她自己也无法控制自己的感情阀门。就在这个时候她遇见了徐穗珍，带着夏日的气息，就像薄荷汽水一样清爽，让她感到舒心。</p><p>于是她慢慢停止了这种病态的逃避，开始正视自己的性取向，虽然还有想隐藏的地方，但总归全昭妍开始脱离这种成长痛，开始面对并且迎接青春期、迎接成长痛，狠狠地碰撞之后再收拾好自己。</p><p>*<br/>那个时候陪她度过这些青春期、荷尔<br/>蒙、疼痛的是徐穗珍。</p><p>在经历无数次分手之后全昭妍终于崩溃了。那是徐穗珍第一次如此认真地问她发生了什么，全昭妍看着徐穗珍的眼睛，里面装满了自己。后来全昭妍回忆，可能从那时开始，她就沦陷在徐穗珍的眼中了。</p><p>全昭妍只能回答她，她说我可能貌似应该是一个同性恋。但她做好了失去徐穗珍的准备，因为并不是所有人都可以接受这件事。</p><p>徐穗珍愣住了几秒她不记得了，但是她感觉时间像是凝固了，她抬头看见徐穗珍正在看着她，还是用那样的眼神，温柔又包容，眼里只有纯粹的她，纯粹的全昭妍。她听见徐穗珍说，那么你可以再思考一下，你到底是不是同性恋？</p><p>全昭妍没有犹豫，她说我是的，我是同性恋，我只爱女人，我的性向无法改变，但是我不知道这会对我的人生产生什么样的影响，我感到无力害怕，我曾经也尝试过去爱上男人，我刻意去关注流汗打篮球的男生，但目光总被旁边拉拉队的女生吸引，我无法改变。所以我感到迷茫，我是同性恋，然后呢？</p><p>我将面临什么样的世界？</p><p>徐穗珍突然抱住她，第一次不温柔，不冷静，她紧紧抱住全昭妍，全昭妍感觉到她的手臂在颤抖。她说没关系，不管你面临什么样的世界，我都会一直陪着你，作为你的朋友，昭妍。</p><p>03.<br/>全昭妍从回忆里抽离，手中的汽水早已经喝完。她想，朋友。可我不仅仅只是想要你是朋友。</p><p>全昭妍不是没有和徐穗珍表白过。大一的暑假，全昭妍从外地回来，第一件事就是跑去找徐穗珍喝酒，两个人晚上吹着凉风走在街上散步，全昭妍突然兴起说要去看星星。于是她们爬了一个晚上的山，终于到达山顶，坐在空地上看朝阳隐隐约约出现在天际，她转头看徐穗珍，想起了自己的＇第一个和她说早安＇的念头。她用胳膊肘推推快睡着的徐穗珍，啤酒罐被风吹倒在地上打滚，发出金属摩擦的声音，徐穗珍有些醉又有些困，她转头带着疑惑的眼神看全昭妍，她们对视。无数个对视，全昭妍的内心都波澜万千，徐穗珍的眼睛总是那么清澈，有一种让她失去理智的魔力，每一次她都能在理智即将失去的时候刹车，但这次不一样，她迎着朝阳看着徐穗珍。</p><p>她说，和我交往吧，徐穗珍。</p><p>徐穗珍的表情有些迷茫，等她消化完这句话之后明显酒醒了许多。她还是笑着，她说可是昭妍呐，我们俩不行的。</p><p>全昭妍不能理解，她追问道，我爱你，你爱我吗？如果你也爱的话，为什么我们俩不能在一起？我知道什么都可以努力得来，只要我们俩相爱着，什么都可以克服。</p><p>在接受过成长的痛苦之后她终于理解了，没有什么不可以努力的，她如果爱徐穗珍，徐穗珍如果爱她，那么她们就可以克服所有所有困难，最终像美好的童话的结局一样。</p><p>徐穗珍只是摇头。</p><p>最终那个早晨被她们封存在内心最深处，再也没有提起。没有提起不代表放下，全昭妍无法理解为什么徐穗珍会拒绝她，因为她能感觉到徐穗珍对她有同样的感觉。</p><p>如果以前这只是猜测，那么现在全昭妍可以确定徐穗珍也是同性恋。</p><p>因为她曾经目睹徐穗珍和女生接吻。就在她辞职要去旅游的前一个星期，她去徐穗珍的小区找她吃饭，那是晚上十点左右，首尔的夏夜风也带着粘腻的燥热感，她慢慢走着也能感受到颈后流下的汗。就在这时，她看见徐穗珍和一个女生牵着手在小区的单元门口，那个女生也和她一样留着黑色短发，穿着背心，和徐穗珍十指相扣，然后垫着脚和徐穗珍接吻。一个平常的吻，轻飘飘的像羽毛，但把全昭妍的心挠得一塌糊涂。</p><p>她记得自己一夜未眠，当天晚上那股熟悉的痛就隐隐袭来。于是第二天她就决定要去旅游，和徐穗珍一起。</p><p>“为什么越来越热啊？全昭妍你没感觉吗？”徐穗珍减下车速，大声说。</p><p>全昭妍把喝完的汽水扔在袋子里，把手放在出风口上感受了一下说，“可能是冷凝器太脏了，这家租车店的车质量太烂了。”</p><p>“是啊，谁让你那么抠门。”徐穗珍冷冷地说到，语气中带着火药味。</p><p>全昭妍没理她，说在前面的汽车旅馆休息吧。</p><p>“不用你说。”徐穗珍回到。</p><p>徐穗珍当然在生气。气全昭妍一拍脑袋写出来的垃圾旅行计划，坐着飞机颠簸十几个小时跑到美国，结果她完全没有计划，只是用仅有的一点钱租了一辆破车然后漫无目的地开着。非常好，现在制冷还有问题，在这夏日最热的傍晚，连柏油地都带着一股焦味的时候让她们俩在这块废铁里蒸发。</p><p>她不知道全昭妍在想什么，在徐穗珍眼里全昭妍总是过分自由，想做什么就做什么。从上学开始一直到工作都是这样，想旷课就旷课，想辞职就辞职。爱上男人尚可，但她倾心的永远都是女人，追她的男女都不在少数，但她就是不给别人机会，这样的后果就是半夜她发烧徐穗珍要从五公里外赶来送她去医院。</p><p>她想起那个被抛起的硬币，落下之后是反面，全昭妍打算离开了。她拉住全昭妍的手，“给我一个理由——你要和我一起旅行的理由。”</p><p>全昭妍转身看着她，用为数不多认真的表情说，“我只说一遍，你听好了。因为你也不知道自己想要什么，你过得糟透了，而我爱你。”</p><p>她当然也知道全昭妍爱她，但那是曾经，没有人在被明确拒绝之后还一直为另一个人保持单身。爱情可不是努力就能得来的东西。</p><p>但在内心深处，徐穗珍也不清楚到底她是怎么想的，所以她跟着全昭妍来到了这里，美丽又陌生的新约之城</p><p>04.<br/>她开着车，提高车速赶往最近的汽车旅馆。全昭妍打开了车窗，猛烈的风在她的耳边尖叫，她的短发飞舞，衣服贴在身上。在这时，她们俩都感觉回到了高中时，或是什么都不用想的年纪，只是向前飞奔、飞奔，一往无前，把一切一切都甩在身后，只是遵从内心。</p><p>徐穗珍感觉什么轻盈的东西灌进了自己的身体，心情也随之平静和快乐起来，之前那种因热气而感到的烦躁已经消失了，取而代之的是无尽的快乐。她用余光去看全昭妍，全昭妍把手臂伸出车窗逆着风，张开五指让风从指缝中穿过。太快了，一切都看不清，唯一清晰的只有身边的全昭妍和她的笑声。</p><p>在这一瞬间，徐穗珍感到内心有什么在破裂。她保存得很好的感情，被厚厚的玻璃器皿装着的，藏在最深处的那些感情，里面有夜晚的星星、山上的风、天台的拥抱，有无数个瞬间。<br/>*<br/>幸运的是汽车旅馆还有一间房子，不幸的是会修车的人明天才能来，所以她们只能漫无目的的等待。</p><p>徐穗珍坐在汽车旅馆的公共酒吧里，吧台后刺眼的霓虹灯的颜色像极了群魔乱舞，人们或坐或站，在音响的摇滚之下蠢蠢欲动。红的黄的薄荷绿的蒂芙尼蓝的鸡尾酒在玻璃杯里摇晃，徐穗珍没喝酒却感觉有些醉意，正当她准备离开的时候全昭妍进来拉着她往外走。</p><p>“干嘛？急匆匆的？”徐穗珍被拽着手，脚步匆匆几乎要跑起来。</p><p>“去听歌。”全昭妍没回头。</p><p>距离汽车旅馆五十米的地方有一家酒吧，门口一样挂着刺眼的霓虹灯，全昭妍推开厚重的门把徐穗珍拉入五光十色的世界中。墙上贴着很多海报，但内容都是一样的，徐穗珍眯着眼睛读上面的英文，“今晚…乐队…表演？”</p><p>全昭妍牵着她往前挤，一边挤一边回答她，但声音都消失在响起的贝斯声中。气氛瞬间被点燃，人们大声叫喊着意义不明的词汇来发泄夏日无处可去的热情，这个酒吧很小很破旧，像一个小型地下室，但意外的是乐队在这里演奏效果很好，歌声吉他声鼓声轰隆隆围绕四周，大家身上都像洗过澡一样水淋淋的。</p><p>徐穗珍在人群中有些呼吸困难，她往前挤，另一只手抓住全昭妍的衣服，凑在她耳边说，“好吵——我好热——”<br/>全昭妍把手拢成喇叭形状放在徐穗珍耳边，“你——听好啦——这首歌——还有这场演出！”</p><p>徐穗珍踮起脚去看舞台上的人，但人太多了她只能看见染得金黄色的头发在镁光灯下发光，甩动时搅动着空气中的浮尘。是个女生，她想，于是她仔细去听歌词，但身边的尖叫声一声盖过一声，并且有更大的趋势。</p><p>“听不——清楚！”她大喊。</p><p>全昭妍转头看向她，眼睛亮亮的，头发湿漉漉，汗顺着下颚骨流向脖颈，手还是紧紧地牵着她，脸颊有些红，可能是喝了那些颜色鲜艳的鸡尾酒。她凑近再凑近，近到离徐穗珍只有一个指尖的距离，她说你听。</p><p>于是徐穗珍听，上面的人唱歌的声音断断续续传入耳朵，当她听到kiss这个词的时候一瞬间周围的声音仿佛都消失了，徐穗珍以为自己聋了——在这富有冲击力的音乐之下。但下一秒全昭妍的声音却如此清晰，她说我要吻你了。</p><p>然后她把唇贴在徐穗珍的唇上，舔舐，亲吻。徐穗珍失神了一瞬，理智比身体更快行动，她快速抽离全昭妍的手和唇，挤开还在舞动的人群跑出酒吧。</p><p>05.<br/>全昭妍洗完澡的时候已经是凌晨一点。她在徐穗珍跑走后留下来看完了演出，又在逃避，她想。</p><p>带着雾和未干的湿气走出浴室，全昭妍能感觉到水汽在迅速被空气吸收，留下纽约的夏日独有的侵略性的热气。没开灯，但今晚的月亮很圆，月光透过半开的窗户洒进屋子里，有一些在地上，有一些在徐穗珍的床上。徐穗珍背对着全昭妍的床躺着，呼吸平稳，月光照着她黑色的头发和洁白的肩膀。</p><p>她不是没有看过徐穗珍这样睡着的姿态，相反的，她见过许多次。在她的家里，在徐穗珍的家里，在学校里，在平流层飞行的飞机里，徐穗珍睡得安稳又平静，只有轻微的呼吸声表明她活着的迹象。</p><p>在她亲她之前，全昭妍可以坐在床边看着她。但现在一切都不一样了，在那个吻之后，现在的全昭妍是作为一个夏夜的成年人，对徐穗珍充满着爱欲和性欲，所有的假装和封存的记忆在那个吻中破碎。</p><p>全昭妍放空地凝视着徐穗珍。缓慢地走到她的床边，看着徐穗珍的侧脸，她的唇。有些干裂，平常是红润的，但现在在月光下是白色和蓝色交换着的颜色。她慢慢伸出手去抚摸徐穗珍的唇，轻柔到自己都感觉不到自己，她想起这充满干燥气息的旅行，那些爱情，和那天被抛出去的硬币，就像今晚的月亮一样亮晶晶。</p><p>徐穗珍睁开眼，是突然的。全昭妍的手还停留在她的唇上的时候，她睁开眼。但她没有开口说话，也没有动，她看着全昭妍，又是那个熟悉的眼神，让全昭妍沦陷的眼神。不知道对视了多久，徐穗珍闭上眼叹气，她说小妍，我们不可能的。</p><p>全昭妍第二次听见这句话，感觉并没有比第一次听见好受多少，她缩回手，有些赌气地坐在徐穗珍的床边，“可是你是同性恋，你喜欢女人，你喜欢我，为什么我们不能在一起。”</p><p>“是的，是的。我喜欢你，我爱你，但是我们不能在一起。”徐穗珍承认得很快，“我对你当然有感觉小妍。但是我们俩不可以在一起，爱情…爱情不是努力就可以得来的东西，作为一个同性恋真的很困难。生活不是说一句我爱你就可以继续下去的简单游戏，如果有一天你不再爱我了，那么我会死掉的，所以为什么不保持这样呢，保持这个我们彼此都不会失去彼此的状态。”</p><p>“我不明白。”全昭妍抿着嘴，脸色苍白，“我不明白为什么我们俩明明相爱却不可以在一起。”</p><p>“不行，昭妍，我不会和你在一起。我不会毁了我们俩的人生。”</p><p>看来还未度过青春期的是徐穗珍，全昭妍想，她的成长痛过去了，那些难以言喻的痛苦被徐穗珍化解，但徐穗珍的痛苦没有人来解决，最终扎根在她的心中。然后她爱着全昭妍却克制自己，认为同性恋会毁掉她和全昭妍两个人的人生。</p><p>“但那个和你接吻的女孩呢？”全昭妍问道，“你就不怕毁掉她的人生吗？”</p><p>“她结婚了。分手之后，很迅速的。”</p><p>全昭妍一时被噎住，有很多话想说，但看见徐穗珍的表情，她知道说什么都是没有用的。</p><p>徐穗珍永远不可能接受自己的心，永远不可能遵从内心一直走到底，最终她对全昭妍的爱又会被装入那个玻璃器皿中，伴随着她一生，但永远不会再打开。</p><p>这个夜晚结束于这一段以沉默为结局的对话里。</p><p>06.<br/>这场旅行的最后，车被修好了，她们按照地图所指引的去到了海边。</p><p>海总是一望无际的，平静地迎接炙热的阳光。</p><p>全昭妍和徐穗珍在海边的太阳伞下交换了一个吻。起因是全昭妍的要求，徐穗珍最终还是答应了。</p><p>徐穗珍说这个吻是这辈子最后一个我和你的吻。在酒吧的那个勉强算一个，但是这之后我们就是朋友。</p><p>全昭妍说好的，但想的恰恰相反。</p><p>旅行的末尾全昭妍开着那辆破旧的福特行驶在公路上，太阳一如她们刚刚到达这片土地一样。但这时的徐穗珍和全昭妍关系变得有些微妙，全昭妍永远不会明白徐穗珍的话，残忍又现实的想法不会存在于她的大脑，她要爱和自由。</p><p>但人生还很长，全昭妍想，我爱她永远不会变。所以一切还是未知数，我会帮助她度过这该死的、迟来了很多年的成长痛。</p><p>这之后的某天，我会送她一支玫瑰，或是请她跳一曲探戈，然后再一次吻她。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>